sanglante vérité
by Aange-noir
Summary: Je m'appelle Drago Lucius Malefoy, j'ai 199 ans et je suis un vampire. Dans cette fic je raconte la vie d'un Drago vampire transformé par son compagnon. Il y aura des hauts, des bas, de l'amour et une Happy-end. Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi à part l'histoire Spoiler tome 7 Warning Slash/ Sexe explicite/ Langage ... Libre/Mpreg. Fanfic Terminée
1. prologue

**Bonjour chers lecteurs et chères lectrices, je me lance dans une nouvelle fic sans laisser pour autant les autres je vous poste**

**donc le prologue et attend impatiemment vos avis, bisous.**

**_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling._  
**

**_Petite annonce: Je cherche une correctrice, si cela intéresse quelqu'un qu'il m'en fasse part._**

* * *

**Sanglante vérité**

**Prologue:**

Je m'appelle Drago Lucius Malefoy, j'ai 199 ans depuis 7 mois et depuis le jour de mes 19 ans, je suis devenu un vampire. En ce

jour pluvieux, tu m'avais trouvé au bord du lac, je fixais l'eau troublée par la pluie incessante, je regardais l'immensité de l'eau

devant moi. Sans s'adresser la parole, nous sommes restés là. Pendant plus d'une heure, sous la pluie, mon corps contre le tien,

j'avais besoin de cette chaleur, de tout le réconfort que tu pouvais m'apporter. Quand la pluie a cessé, tu m'as glissé un papier

dans la main, tu t'es levé et est parti sans te retourner. J'ai alors ouvert le papier : _Tour d'astronomie, ce soir à 21h. _

Comme guidé par une autre volonté que la mienne, le soir j'étais là, tu t'es approché et... Tu m'as mordu. J'ai crié, je me suis

débattu, je t'ai frappé. Tu t'es mordu le poignet avant de me faire boire ton propre sang. C'était si douloureux, mon corps semblait

se rebeller contre ton sang, se rebeller contre ta présence. J'ai hurlé pendant ce qui m'a semblé des heures, tu étais là, me

caressant les cheveux, me murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. La pluie, qui avait cessé de tomber, reprit de plus belle. Je

percevais le claquement des gouttes contre les vitres. Je ne savais plus où j'étais, il me semblait que j'étais dans un lit, la soie

sous mon dos, mais où étaient mes vêtements ?

Ton corps s'appuyait sur le mien, tes lèvres caressaient les miennes, ton odeur... Ce parfum si unique... Je percevais tout plus fort,

les odeurs, les sensations, les couleurs, tout comme la passion qui m'animait. Cette nuit-là, tu m'as fait l'amour, nos corps en

sueurs entremêlés, tes mains dans mes cheveux, je me rappelle de tout cela. Oui, tu m'as fait l'amour, tu ne m'as pas baisé

comme une vulgaire catin. Quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain, tu n'étais pas plus là. Dans tout Poudlard, les professeurs et les

élèves te cherchaient mais aucune trace de toi. C'est alors que j'ai trouvé ta lettre sous mon oreiller :

_Drago, si tu lis cette courte lettre, c'est que c'est arrivé, je suis parti pour te protéger. _

_Cette nuit, j'ai réalisé mon rêve, je t'ai offert une vie semi-immortelle._

_Oui, les vampires peuvent mourir, il suffit d'un pieu en argent trempé dans la cendre __planté__ en plein cœur._

_Je reviendrai, oui, je reviendrai te chercher. Je dois d'abord aider mon père, je dois gagner la guerre. Je dois pouvoir t'offrir une vie calme,_

_ tu dois pouvoir élever nos enfants dans la sécurité, je veux pour eux un foyer plein d'amour. Je ne souhaite que la fin de cette guerre et _

_de__ pouvoir venir t'enlever à ce monde dont tu ne fait plus parti. Ne m'en veux pas je t'en prie, tu comprendras, je t'expliquerai._

_C'est la fin de ma lettre, tu __dors__ toujours__,__ blotti dans les draps. Tu es si beau._

_Je reviendrai._

.

Je n'avais pas compris tout le sens de ta lettre... Je n'avais pas compris ce qui m'attendrait.

Aujourd'hui je vais donc vous raconter mon histoire, mon amour avec lui...

* * *

**Reviews ? Prologue revu et corrigé par Delphine donc merci à elle.**


	2. Chapitre 1 Visite nocturne

Chapitre 1 :

Visite nocturne

Dire que j'étais choqué serait un doux euphémisme... Je venais d'être transformé en vampire, de perdre ma virginité et tu avais

disparu. Je sortis de la chambre, laissant derrière moi les souvenirs de cette nuit que nous avions partagée, oubliant que tu venais

de m'abandonner. Malgré tes belles paroles, malgré cette lettre que tu m'avais laissée, une rage sans nom m'animait : tu

avais fui.

* * *

Je me rendis dans ma chambre de préfet, empruntant des passages secrets peu connus, vêtu de mes habits de la

me devais de changer de vêtements. Quand j'arrivais dans ma chambre, je me sentis enfin chez moi, les murs

étaient gris pâle, le bureau en verre se trouvait sous la fenêtre et enfin mon lit à baldaquin gris foncé avec des arabesques gris

claires m'appelait irrésistiblement. Je me rendis à la salle de bain. La baignoire, perpétuellement pleine d'une eau pure et claire,

était à présent remplie d'une mousse onctueuse. Je me déshabillais rapidement pour me glisser dans la baignoire. Des

flashs me revenaient sans cesse, je me revoyais dans ses bras, ses lèvres balayant mon cou et mes épaules...

Quand enfin je sortis, j'envoyai un hibou à Dumbledore pour me faire porter pâle et je m'enfouis sous les draps.

* * *

Quand je me réveillai, la nuit était tombée, et j'avais faim. Je marchai jusqu'aux cuisines de Poudlard, en quête de quelque chose à

manger. Je trouvai alors, quelques fruits, du pain et de la confiture de citrouille. Quand j'eus fini, une

violente crampe d'estomac me plia en deux, je couru au toilettes et vomi le tout. Ma faim ne s'atténuant pas, je

cherchais rapidement dans ma tête en qui je pouvais avoir confiance. L'image de mon parrain s'imposa dans mon esprit, je

rejoignis donc ses appartements.

Arrivant devant la porte, je frappai. Severus m'ouvrit, les traits tirés par la fatigue :

- **Drago, as-tu une raison suffisamment crédible à me donner pour m'avoir réveillé avant que je ne ****t'étripe**** ? **

Grogna le brun.

- **Sev', j'ai faim**. Annonçai-je.

- **Tu as … Faim ? Te payerais****-****tu ma t****ête jeune homme ?**

- **J'ai essayé de manger mais mon corps ne le supporte pas.**

- **Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas en cours aujourd'hui ?** Questionna le maître des potions.

- **Je...**

Un « léger » détail s'imposa dans l'esprit de Drago.

- **Sev', y a****-****t-il une potion qui imite l****e sang humain ?**

- **Oui, mais en quoi cela t'intéresse-t-il ?** -

**Drago serais-tu … ? Merde !**

-**Parrain il me faut cette potion tout de suite**, suppliai-je.

- **Ne peux****-****tu pas boire aux veines de ton créateur ?**

- **Il est … parti**, soupirai-je.

- **Qui est-ce ?**

- **Lui...** murmura le jeune préfet.

- **..Bien, je vais te préparer cela mais tu devras un jour ou l'autre le retrouver ou alors prendre ****un calice****,** exposa le chef de

Serpentard.

- **Ne t'inquiète pas Sev', il ****reviendra****.**

Quand le potionniste revint, je fixais peu amène la mixture rouge/orangée qu'il m'avait ramené. Il me tendit le flacon, je l'ouvris,

senti puis l'avalais d'une traite : je me sentais mieux. Les sensations qui m'avaient précédemment envahi avaient disparu aussi

vite qu'elles étaient apparues. Je sortis donc rapidement des appartements de mon parrain pour rentrer dans les miens.

* * *

C'était la journée. Je dormais, ayant été dispensé de cours pour le moment par le vieux sénile quand il eut vent de ma

situation… un effleurement, une légère caresse sur mes lèvres, je gémissais. Un doux parfum envahit mes narines, alarmant tout

mon corps : c'était ton odeur. Un corps se pressa contre le miens, un sort fut prononcé et je sus alors que je ne pourrais pas te

voir, tu avais bloqué ma vue. Tu te blottis dans mon dos, effleurant de tes dents ma gorge fragile. Les sensations étaient

grisantes. D'un coup, je sentis une morsure dans mon cou. Tu aspirais de tes lèvres, ce qui fut anciennement

l'essence même de ma vie. Quand tu eus fini, je me retournai, enfouissant mon visage dans le creux de ton cou, y déposant

une foule de baisers papillons. Je n'avais pas soif, ayant pris la potion de Severus, mais j'aimai cela, j'aimai sentir ton souffle

s'accélérer. Puis la chaleur de ton corps disparu. Tu étais parti et j'eus soudainement froid. Le sort d'aveuglement avait disparu

en même temps que toi. Je me levai et me rendit à la salle de bain pour vérifier à l'aide du miroir que je n'avais pas rêvé.

Non, je n'avais pas rêvé, deux petits trous boursouflés avaient pris place dans mon cou. Je les regardais, fasciné, tu n'avais pas

léché la morsure, ceci était une marque d'appartenance.

Je rageai, oui, je rageai d'être si faible, d'avoir aimé ton contact, d'en avoir cherché plus, je rageai de me perdre dans ce flot de

sensations. Que m'avais-tu fait ? Mes yeux gris, semblables à du métal en fusion, démontraient clairement mon excitation, je te

haïssais autant que je te désirais. Une douche froide, voilà ce que j'expérimentai, énervé contre toi, je me refusais à me laisser

aller à des travaux manuels. Reviendrais-tu ? Te cacherais-tu encore à mes yeux ? Je ne le savais pas.

Quand je retournai dans la chambre, un petit mot était posé sur mon oreiller :

_Drago, je suis désolé d'avoir surgi comme cela pour repartir presque aussi vite. J'avais besoi__n de ton sang, mais le fait que tu ne m'aies _

_pas mordu me chagrine, te refuses__-__tu à moi ? Je pense que nous aurons __beaucoup __de choses à nous dire quand nous nous _

_verrons. Mais à présent termine ta « nuit ». J'attends avec impatience la fin de cette guerre._

Je relus le mot plusieurs fois, le fait que je ne tl'ai pas mordu te chagrinais ? Eprouvais-tu des sentiments pour moi ? J'espérais

connaître rapidement les réponses à ces questions même si je les redoutais. Quelqu'un toqua à ma porte, j'enfilais donc un

peignoir et ouvris la porte. Albus Dumbledore se tenait devant moi et là, je pris peur à l'entente de sa question.

- **Peux-tu m'expliquer les marques dans ton cou ?**

* * *

**A suivre…. reviews ?**


	3. Chapitre 2 véritées

**Sanglante vérité: chapitre 2**

**Vérités**

_**Coucou les gens, je suis DESOLEE de mon retard ... J'ai eu des problèmes d'internet... Je poste donc ce chapitre et je me hâte d'écrire le suivant, je sais que vu mon retard je ne suis pas en mesure d'exiger quand chose de vous mais une review de temps en temps fait plaisir... Merci à Delphine pour sa correction rapide.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: tout appartient à la formidable J.K Rowling -Malheureusement c'est pas à moi ...-**

**couple: Drago/ Harry on est tous au courant !**

**Rating: M **

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, se tenait face à moi, le visage froid :

- **Professeur ****Dumbledor****e****, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?** Demandai-je, tentant de reprendre contenance.

-**Drago****, je réitère ma question, peux-tu m'expliquer les marques dans ton cou ?** Répondit-il d'un ton calme mais son regard trahissait sa colère.

-**Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde, monsieur.**

-**Je me dois de veiller à la sécurité **

-s**S****auf votre respect, professeur, je ne suis ou du moins je ne me sens pas en danger.**

-**Je finirai par savoir ****Drago****, la revendication est une marque d'appartenance des plus fortes, de gré ou de force, je le saurais.**

-**Bonne soirée professeur.**

-**Toi de même. **

»

Dumbledore s'en alla sur ces derniers mots. Je me rallongeais sur mon lit, pensant à cette nuit, si tu savais à quel point j'étais désolé que tu penses que je ne voulais pas te mordre. Je me sentais tellement bizarre, des fois je t'en voulais et je te haïssais... et d'autres fois, ta présence me manquait et j'étais triste de te savoir loin de moi.

Me reviendras-tu ? Je ne rêvais que de cela... En ce moment, tout ce que je voulais c'était te mordre, te mordre pour te montrer tant de choses, ma colère, ma tristesse, mon attachement peut-être ? Qui sait ? Je ne semblais plus maître de moi-même, le sang pulsait dans mes tempes, je tremblais.. Je me faisais l'impression d'un drogué en manque, mais n'était-ce pas ce que j'étais ? Je ne savais plus vraiment, mes pensées dérivaient

Je sortis du château voulais simplement trouver un moyen de te retrouver et, j'entrais dans la forêt interdite. Me souciant peu de ma tenue, du danger ou quand bien même aurais-je été observé que je ne m'en serais point rendu compte il ne me fallait qu'une chose : te retrouver. Une idée m'illumina tout à coup, je me demandais pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé plus tôt... En soins des créatures magiques, j'avais entendu qu'on qu'un sorcier en détresse pouvait faire appel à n'importe quel animal magique pour l'aider dans sa tâche. Je me concentrais donc, visionnant mentalement la haute silhouette d'un cheval, un cheval rapide comme l'éclair et qui pourrait m'emmener auprès de toi. Un hennissement me tira de mes pensées et un superbe pur-sang arabe apparu devant moi .Sans plus le contempler, je montais sur son dos, et plaçant mes mains sur son crâne, je lui fis parvenir ton image. La monture se mit à galoper vivement.

Pendant plusieurs heures, nous avançâmes dans le froid de la nuit, la pluie vint même au rendez vous et je désespérais de ne toujours pas te trouver quand enfin le cheval bifurqua une dernière fois vers la gauche et et j'ouvris les yeux surs'arrêta devant un superbe manoir dans le cœur de la forêt interdite. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'attachais mon cheval et entrais dans la bâtisse. L'intérieur était silencieux, elle semblait abandonnée. Je sortis ma baguette, et lançais un rapide lumos, heureux que ma magie soit toujours présente malgré ma transformation et je montais à l'étage quand je te vis, allongé sur un lit aux draps écarlates, le drap descendant au creux des reins, seulement éclairé par la lune. Une larme roula sur ma joue et je me déshabillais pour me glisser dans ton lit.

Quand je me réveillais le soir suivant, j'étais seul. Je paniquais à l'idée de t'avoir à nouveau perdu. Lorsque tu entras dans la chambre, tu me regardas dans les yeux, tes yeux si verts puis tu t'avanças jusqu'à moi et te glissas contre mon corps :

- En manque de moi ? Te moquas-tu avec gentillesse. »

Ne voyant pas ton petit sourire, je pensais à un rejet de ta part. J'essayais de me dégager de tes bras, les larmes dévalant mes joues.

-**Non, non mon amour, tu ne t'échapperas pas comme ça.**

Lâche moi-** Lâche-moi**** ! Si c'est pour te foutre de moi, je n'aurais jamais du venir te voir** **!** Criai-je.

-**Arrête ****Drago****.** Me dis-tu froidement.

-**Ah, parce que c'est mon prénom maintenant !**

-**Je pense qu'au vues de nos relations nous pouvons nous permettre cela.**

-**D'accord **_**Harry**__._

Toi, Harry Potter, arriverais-je à admettre que tu as pris mon cœur ? Ce dernier qui saigne abondement à ce moment, que tu as brisé en partant cette nuit là, la première nuit.

- **Cesse de me faire du mal...** te suppliais-je.

-**Je ne veux pas te faire de mal !**

-**Alors pour****quoi te moque****s-****tu de moi ? Pourquoi ne montres-tu que de l'indifférence à mon égard ? P...**

-**De l'indifférence ?! Non mais tu rigoles ? Je t'appelle « mon amour » et tu appelles cela de l'indifférence ? Je t'ai transformé en vampire pour être sûr qu'il ne t'arrive rien, je t'ai fait ****l'amour, j'ai essayé d'atténuer la douleur de la transformation, je me bat****bats**** pour toi ! Je me bat****bats**** pour notre futur, tout cela parce que c'est avec toi que je veux passer l'éternité !**

-.**..** **!**

J'étais sans voix...

-**Je ne pense pas que ce soit ton cas mais retient bien une chose ****Drago****, **_**je t'aime**_**. **

Je pleurais, je riais, je t'enlaçais, je t'embrassais... Si tu savais à quel point moi aussi je t'aime.

**- ****Je t'aime aussi, Harry.**

Tu m'embrassas tendrement, et mon corps s'enflamma. J'avais faim de toi, faim de ton corps, faim de ton cœur, faim de ton sang.. Tu m'allongeas sous ton corps, déposant des baisers dans mon cou, sur mes clavicules, sur mes lèvres. N'étant pas en reste, mes mains voyageaient dans ton dos, te griffant doucement, t'arrachant de délicieux soupirs. Je voulais tant te mordre mais je n'osais pas vraiment. Pourtant tu le compris. Tu te relevas donc en position assise et me fit monter à califourchon sur tes cuisses, mes jambes de part et d'autre de ta taille et, tu me mordis, te repaissant de mon sang. Quand tu eus fini, tu me soufflas « **A toi**. » et je te mordis à mon tour, aspirant ce liquide écarlate qui dégoûtait tant de gens mais qui me faisait frémir de plaisir. Quand j'eus moi même fini, je te poussais sur le dos. Nous étions tous deux nus, alanguis contre le corps de l'autre, cherchant toujours plus de contacte. Nos érections se frottaient l'une contre l'autre nous arrachant quelques gémissements. Puis sans plus attendre, tu me renversas, me préparas rapidement et tu t'enfonças en moi. La douleur me fit crier mais le plaisir de te sentir me fit oublier cette dernière. Puis enfin quand tu bougeas, tu touchas directement ce point en moi qui me faisait voir des étoiles, tes vas et viens, tes halètements, tes soupirs, je m'enivrais de tout cela, je m'accrochais à toi, le plaisir trop grand, je te voulais encore plus. Tu pris ma bouche violemment, faisant s'entrechoquer nos dents, déchirant ma lèvre inférieur mais tu te fis pardonner avec de tendres petits baisers mouillés avant de m'embrasser plus franchement, glissant ta langue dans ma bouche, jouant avec la mienne. Quand enfin nous jouîmes, ce fut magnifique. Je te murmurais mon amour et tu me susurrais le tien, me serrant fort contre toi en éjaculant au plus profond de moi. J'éclaboussais moi-même nos deux ventres. Tu sortis de moi avant de t'allonger à mes côtés, me prenant dans tes bras et dans un dernier baiser, je m'endormis contre toi.

-**Bonne nuit, mon ange noir ** Entendis-je avant de sombrer.

* * *

Ce chapitre vous a plu ? Désolé s'ils sont courts, je vais essayer de les allonger ! Bisous

Review ?


	4. Chapter 3 découvertes

**Sanglante vérité: Chapitre 3 - découvertes**

**Coucou tout le monde, je suis terriblement désolée pour le retard... Ma fiction: Acceptons le destin est en réécriture car je trouve certains chapitres... nuls.. Je vais essayer de reposter les chapitres modifiés au plus vite! Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai écris un autre chapitre de cette fiction que je compte poster ce soir ou demain. En attendant savourez et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Bisous !**

* * *

J'étais dans un cocon, des bras forts m'entouraient et de légers baisers étaient déposés dans mon cou.

-Bébé, réveilles toi.

-hum...

-Dray.., je dois partir réveille toi.

Cela me fit l'effet d'une douche froide, partir ? Pourquoi allait-il encore me quitter ?

-Non, reste avec moi. Gémis-je.

-Je ne peux pas, je te l'ai dit, je dois aider mon père dans cette guerre.

-Alors moi je ne compte déjà plus ?... Demandai-je, tristement.

-Mais ce n'est pas ça ! Je fais cette guerre pour toi, pour nous ! Quel homme serais-je si je ne peux même pas protéger mon compagnon ?

-C'est bon, j'ai compris. Rétorquais-je, sèchement.

Je me levais donc précipitamment du lit, attrapant au passage mes vêtements où je les avais laissé la veille et d'un coup de baguette je m'habillais.

-Bien, alors va faire la guerre, va « défendre ton père », mais en faisant cela, tu me perds un peu plus.

-Je dois le faire... murmura le brun, faiblement.

Ne l'écoutant pas, j'allongeai le pas vers la porte, tentant de ce fait de m'échapper de cette pièce avant que ma volonté ne fasse défaut quand j'entendis un soupire tellement triste qu'il me fendit le cœur. Harry, était assis sur le bord du lit, nu, la tête entre les mains. Mes forces m'échappèrent et je me glissais à genoux devant lui.

-Drago, ne me laisse pas.

-Je ne te demande pas de faire un choix, je sais que ce ne serait pas moi qui gagnerait... Je te fait seulement part de ma pensée. On vient seulement de se retrouver, et toi, tu veux déjà m'abandonner à nouveau.

-Mon amour, je t'aime, je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé.

-Je ne serais pas blessé Harry, je suis fort, je suis un homme !

-Tu es si fragile...

-ARRÊTE ! Je ne suis pas fragile, que ne comprend tu pas dans : je suis un homme ?! Je ne suis pas une simple femme que tu peux manipuler à ta guise, je suis libre de mes propres choix et si mon choix est de te quitter, c'est de mon seul ressort !

-..M..Me quitter ? Tu veux me quitter !

-Je suis libre.

-Alors pars, pars loin d'ici mais ne cherche pas à me revoir !

-Bien, alors adieu _mon amour_.

Je sortis en courant à vitesse vampirique, les larmes me brûlaient les yeux, elles roulaient tel de la lave sur mes joues pâles, j'avais perdu le seul être que j'aimais, même si je venais seulement de le réaliser, je l'aimais plus que ma propre vie, je ne supportais pas l'idée que tout soit fini. Résistant à l'envie de retourner le voir, de l'embrasser, d'implorer son pardon, je détachais le cheval, l'enfourchais et je partis le plus rapidement possible.

En arrivant à Poudlard, je vis que le jours allait se lever, j'entrais donc le plus vite possible dans mes appartements et fermais in extremis les rideaux. Je me sentais mal, nauséeux... Je ne rêvais que d'une chose : me réveiller de ce cauchemars. Plus que nauséeux, je me mis soudain à vomir sur le sol de ma chambre, sanglotant, je me laissais tomber au sol, d'un rapide sort de nettoyage, j'enlevais toute traces du délit puis je reposais ma tête au sol... Puis tout me revint en tête d'un seul coup : comment tuer un vampire ! _ Pour tuer un vampire il suffit d'un pieu trempé dans de l'eau bénite et de l'enfoncer en plein cœur de la créature. _Comme un automate, je me levais, ouvris mon tiroir où était logé la fiole d'eau bénite ramenée de Lourdes lors du voyage en France de mes parents. Cassant un pieds de chaise, je le taillais en pointe et versant la fiole dessus, je dis alors :

-Adieu mon amour, puissent être tes jours plus heureux en mon absence.

* * *

Et je m'enfonçais le pieu profondément, un cri de douleur m'échappa et mes genoux flanchèrent, tombant durement sur le sol, je fixais de mes yeux devenus vitreux le plafond, attendant patiemment que la mort vienne me cueillir. Quand enfin je fermais les yeux, un soupir de soulagement m'échappa : j'allais enfin être en paix avec moi-même.

Une lumière blanche éblouissante, des voix, était-ce cela le paradis ou bien l'enfer ?

-Monsieur Malefoy, réveillez-vous...

-Poppy, vous voyez bien que ce jeune homme est mal en point.

-Je sais Albus, pourriez vous sortir que j'ausculte cette jeune personne ?

-Mais sans aucun doute, ma chère, dites lui ceci : je t'avais bien dit que tu étais en danger.

-Bien.

J'entendis les pas s'éloigner, puis la voix de la femme résonna de nouveau :

-Ouvrez les yeux je vous prie.

Quand j'accédais à sa demande, l'infirmière de Poudlard eu un sourire satisfait. Attendez ? Poudlard ? Mais ne suis-je pas sensé être mort ?

J'avais semble-t-il dit cette phrase à voix haute puisque l'infirmière me répondit :

-Non, vous n'êtes pas mort, mais ce n'est pas passé loin, vous ne vous êtes pas raté avec ce morceau de bois, un vampire qui tente le suicide : je n'avais jamais vu ça de toute ma carrière.

-Comment cela se fait que je sois en vie ?

-Votre corps a dressé un bouclier pour vous protéger tous les deux.

-Tous les deux ?

-Oui, monsieur Malefoy, vous attendez un heureux événement.

-Ne dites rien à Dumbledore s'il vous plaît...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce vieux fou ne m'inspire aucunement confiance.

Là ce fut de trop, je m'évanouis de nouveau.

* * *

Quand j'ouvris les yeux pour la seconde fois de la nuit, Poppy s'affairait autour de moi. Elle prenait particulièrement soin de mon ventre. Un enfant, moi ? Il ne pouvait-être que de Harry … Harry, le même avec qui j'avais rompu, celui à cause de qui j'avais voulu mettre fin à mes jours... Comment lui dire …

-Allez vous prévenir le père, Malefoy ?

-Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi, si cela n'est pas trop indiscret ?

-Nous avons rompu, il ne voudra pas de cet enfant...

-Et qui est-il si vous me permettez ?

-H...Harry Potter.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, j'ai toujours senti ce drôle de crépitement magique quand vous vous approchiez l'un de l'autre, c'est comme si plus rien n'existait autour de vous à part : l ' « ennemi ».

-A quoi pensez vous Madame ?

-A l'attirance de l'opposé.

-Sommes nous, Harry et moi, des opposés?

-Je le pense fortement, mais cela reste à démontrer, en attendant reposez vous, rappelez vous que vous portez la vie, Drago.

Et elle s'en alla, me laissant seul avec mon doute. En plus d'être « enceint », j'étais l'opposé de l'homme avec qui je venais de rompre et qui devait assurément me détester à l'heure même où j'y songeais. Je voulais dormir, mais cet endroit ne m'inspirait pas confiance : j'avais peur à Poudlard.

Passant les jambes par dessus le lit, je me levais à pas de loup pour sortir de l'infirmerie, prenais mes affaires, je courais jusqu'à mon appartement, je me fis une rapide valise puis je rapetissais tout pour le mettre dans ma valise, une fois ceci terminé, j'envoyais un courrier magique à l'infirmière :

_Madame Pomfresh, je vous remercie de me soutenir. Je fuis Poudlard pour sauver mon enfant, avec Dumbledore, je ne suis pas rassuré. Je souhaiterais, si vous n'y voyez pas inconvénients, que vous suiviez ma grossesse, je compte me rendre chez Lord Voldemort, demander l'asile. Répondez moi si cela vous convient._

_Amitié,_

_Drago Lucius Abraxas Malefoy._

Je sortis de Poudlard, passais la grille puis transplanais au manoir du Lord.

... à suivre

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fini mais le chapitre suivant arrive ! Review ? Je tiens à rappeler que les reviews sont la source de motivation des auteurs alors n'hésitez pas .**

** Gros bisous**

**Aange-noir**

**PS: Merci à Marie qui a bien voulu corriger ce chapitre ! Je t'aiiime ma chérie ;)**


	5. Chapter 4 manoir

**sanglante vérité: chapitre 4- Manoir Jedusor**

**RE coucou tout le monde, comme promis le chapitre 4 tout chaud :p Je suis super contente de pouvoir poster enfin car je commençais à me demander si j'allais finir par poster ces *BIIIPPP* de chapitres ! C'est normalement tout pour aujourd'hui, si j'ai le courage, je reposte demain si je n'en ai pas ... BAH faudra attendre que ça revienne ^^' Bisouuuuus ! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

En arrivant au manoir, étant sous le sort _« fidelitas » _par mon père, j'entrais directement dans le hall, tout semblait désert, une mission importante peut-être ? J'avançais rapidement jusqu'à la salle du trône, espérant trouver le lord noir. Quand j'ouvris la porte, je vis une silhouette encapuchonnée près du lord qui se dirigea après vers une des portes dérobées derrière le siège. Je m'approchais du Lord qui parut surpris, ayant retrouvé son apparence de ses vingt ans, il était d'une beauté redoutable. Je m'inclinais :

-Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici, jeune Malefoy, tu n'as pas demandé d'audience à ce que je sache.

-Je suis venu demander l'asile, je porte en mon ventre un enfant, je ne veux pas le laisser à la porté de Dumbledor, ce vieillard n'est qu'un vil menteur.

-De qui est ton enfant, Drago ?

-Je ne veux pas que vous lui fassiez de mal, mon Lord, mon enfant est celui d'Harry Potter, votre ennemi.

Un sourire mystérieux apparu sur les lèvres du Lord, il songea un instant avant de me répondre :

-Souhaites-tu devenir Mangemort ?

-Non, je ne veux pas voir la marque souiller mon avant bras.

-Tu considères donc que la marque est une souillure.. Très bien, mais pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ?

-J'ai entendu dire que la marque vous offrait tout pouvoir sur la personne la portant, qu'elle faisait souffrir atrocement le porteur durant l'appel, qu'elle vous permettait de violer nos plus intimes pensées.

Voldemort éclata de rire, puis il se reprit :

-La marque n'est rien de tout cela, ce n'est que pour montrer que vous avez rejoint ma cause, cela me permet de vous appeler, mais elle chauffe agréablement, mis a part pour une personne m'ayant désobéit. Je ne veux pas te faire porter la marque car tu es trop puissant, j'aimerais tout de même que tu participes à la construction de ce nouveau monde, tu serais à mes cotés en tant que conseiller comme ton père et d'autres mangemorts.

-Bien... J'ai une question... Pourquoi voulez-vous tuer Harry ?

-Je ne veux pas le tuer, Dumbledor a inventé la prophétie de toute pièces, je veux simplement que le sang reste le plus pur possible pour conserver la magie qui l'habite, je veux protéger les créatures magiques de la coupe de ce vieux fou, je veux que les moldus connaissent notre existence. Harry Potter n'est qu'un enfant que Dumbledor a idolâtré, il l'a manipulé mais Potter n'est pas si bête, il a depuis longtemps comprit qui était vraiment le mal.

Au bout d'un moment, le Lord me fit porter un siège, ma magie faiblissant à cause de mon enfant, ce petit bout qui naîtrait que 8 mois plus tard, il me parla longtemps, de la cause qu'il défendait, de la mort de Grindelwald, son père... Voldemort n'était pas un sang mêlé comme on le pensait, il était un sang tout a fait pur, couplé à quelques créatures magiques. Il me fit un erzats quand je me fis plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Il me proposa de loger près de ses appartements, il m'y emmena lui-même, prenant garde de les protéger avec une multitude de sortilèges, il semblait accorder une grande importance à la santé du bébé, quand il partit, je repassais tous ces événements dans ma tête, je pensais à mon enfant, à la façon dont je m'étais trompé sur le compte de Tom -Il a insisté pour que je l'appel comme ça-, à quel point Harry me manquait, comment je regrettais mes paroles... Je m'endormis les larmes aux yeux, pensant que ma vie était gâchée.

* * *

Quand je me réveillais le lendemain, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, je me rendis à la salle de bain de mes appartements, admirant les finesse des meubles, une grande baignoire ronde trônait au centre de la pièce, il y avait un meuble avec un lavabo et un gigantesque miroir, et dans un des coins, se trouvait une douche à l'italienne, j'optais pour une douche brûlante, quand ma peau fut marquée de rouge, je sortis, je m'habillais simplement, revêtant un pantalon noir couplé à une chemise de la même teinte, je laissais mes cheveux libres, enfilant mes chaussures cirées, je descendis. Le manoir semblait en effervescence, on criait à qui voulait l'entendre que le prince était de retour, je me rendis donc par une des portes dérobées auprès du Lord, chaque conseiller avait son siège, mais je trouvais le miens mieux décoré et plus près de Tom que les autres, il était semblable au sièges situé à sa droite, occupé par l'homme encapuchonné, sûrement le même que la veille, je m'assis donc, toujours avec la classe due à mon rang. Quand le silence se fit, la silhouette se leva, l'homme retira sa capuche, à la vue de son visage, un vertige me prit, une violente crampe à l'estomac me prit et je me pliais en deux, poussant un cris. Tom se précipita vers moi, il posa ses deux mains sur mon ventre avant de commencer une incantation en Latin, les larmes roulaient sur mes joues sous le coup de la douleur, je sentais comme une traînée de lave qui déchirais mon corps.

Suite à mon cris, les mangemorts levèrent leurs baguettes vers moi, pensant que je pouvais être une quelconque menace, j'entendis vaguement le prince demander à son père ce que j'avais, quand la douleur passa, je m'affalais sur mon siège, pris en charge par mon père, le lord s'adressa donc à ses mangemorts :

-Baissez vous baguettes, ce jeune homme porte l'héritier.

Cette annonce jeta un froid dans toute la salle, quelques murmures se firent entendre mais ils furent calmés par un regard noir de Tom. Le prince s'avança vers moi, il passa une main douce sur mon visage avant de prendre la parole :

-Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit ? Souffla-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas pu, je ne le sais que depuis hier...

-Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser partir, j'aurais dû te dire la vérité directement..

-Arrête de te faire du mal, Harry... Sois juste là pour ton enfant, pour le reste, oublies-moi.

Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller, mon amour était sans voix, il me regarda, les yeux emplis d'une profonde tristesse, il me souleva alors, pour le plus grand étonnement de chacun, moi-même en première ligne, il m'emmena par la porte dérobée jusqu'à mes appartements, semblant ignorer mes cris et les coups, il m'allongea sur le lit avant de se mettre sur moi. Quand je voulu me dégager et me relever, un grognement sourd sortis de sa gorge, l'homme avait laissé place au vampire. Il déchira ma chemise, l'envoyant valser avant de commencer à embrasser mon ventre, à lécher ma peau. Il me regarda avant de parler :

-Tu es à moi, je ne laisserais personne te prendre à moi, tu es mon compagnon, tu porte mon enfant, je t'interdis de te rebeller ! Grogna-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas ta propriété, Potter.

-Je ne suis pas un Potter, je suis un Jedusor.

-Potter ou Jedusor c'est la même chose, je ne suis pas tiens, tu m'as laissé partir l'autre nuit, si tu tenais à moi, tu m'aurais retenu, mais tu n'as rien fait ! M'énervais-je.

-Dray, bébé, tu es à moi, je ne pensais pas toutes ces paroles, je ne voulais pas te montrer à quel point j'étais faible...

-ET alors ? On était bien tous les deux, j'étais contre toi, nous avions fait l'amour, j'étais dans tes bras, à ma place... Mais tu as commencé à dire que j'étais faible.. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis en dessous au lit que je ne suis pas un homme, je ne suis ni faible ni fragile !

-Comprends-tu que je ne pouvais pas aisément te dire que j'étais le fils du Lord, le prince des ténèbres, accessoirement le prince vampire et que tu serais mon consort ?

-Tu aurais dû pourtant..

-Mais putain Drago ! Je ne pouvais pas, ce n'est pas facile, il y a vraiment des fois où tu es à prendre avec des pincettes ! Je suis le dominant, c'est dans ma nature, c'est inscrit en moi et cet instinct se développe encore plus quand le dominé attend un enfant, j'ai besoin de vous protéger tous les deux, je t'aime, bordel !

-Et vulgaire avec ça... Bon le vampire en mal d'amour, tu as trois secondes pour sortir de cette chambre ou je te... AÏE ! MAIS TU ES FOU OU QUOI ?

Harry venait de me mordre le pectoraux, juste au dessus du cœur et avait commencé à aspirer le sang violemment, quand il se retira, il ne ferma pas la plaie, il me regarda dans les yeux avant que plusieurs grondements sourds ne fassent leur apparition, il se rallongea sur moi, détacha mon pantalon, arrachant mon boxer, il se déshabilla lui même, prenant garde à me retenir, il frotta son sexe dur contre le miens, me faisant gémir honteusement, j'oubliais tout ce qui n'était pas lui, il me prépara sommairement, puis il s'enfonça en moi un grand coup, la douleur me fit bizarrement du bien, j'avais besoin de cette douleur, puis la douceur revint, il m'embrassa doucement, il continua tout de même à me pilonner durement, quand la jouissance arriva, je hurlais son prénom tandis qu'il gémissait le miens dans mon oreille. Il resta en moi encore un moment, ravissant mes lèvres, cajolant mon ventre, me caressant les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il se retire, il s'allongea contre moi, murmurant des paroles d'excuses et des mots d'amour, la tête cachée dans mon cou, il finit par lécher la plaie sur mon cœur pour la faire cicatriser, je savais à présent pourquoi je l'aimais tant.

... à suivre

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, merci de m'avoir lue et bisous à tout le monde, et je veux des reviews svp... *yeux de chat botté tous larmoyants***


	6. Chapter 5 Ginny weasley

**sanglante vérité: chapitre 5- Ginny Weasley**

**Coucou, ayant encore du courage et de l'inspiration je continue au maximum cette fic tout en réfléchissant à ce que je peux changer dans mon autre fic, je suis reconnaissante à tous ceux ou celles qui me suivent toujours, je réponds à vos review par message privé mais peut-être qu'un jours je ferais des RAR sur un chapitre, en tout cas bonne lecture et surtout, pensez aux reviews ! BISOUUS**

* * *

Quand je me réveillais, les souvenirs me revinrent en mémoire : la façon dont il m'avait dominé, sa déclaration et surtout le fait qu'il était le prince des ténèbres... Je ne pouvais pas concevoir que je m'étais fait si facilement avoir ! Tom n'avait rien laissé paraître, il était resté sérieux, appelant son fils Potter et non Jedusor. Je voulu me blottir contre mon amant mais mon corps ne rencontra que du vide, une violente vague de tristesse m'envahit à la pensée qu'Harry ait pu se servir de moi, me « baiser » puis s'en aller mais le bruit de la douche me ramena à la réalité, j'entendis vaguement Harry me parler par pensées, me demandant de le rejoindre, ce que je ne pu faire car la douleur dans le bas de mon dos était trop puissante. Quand Harry ne me vit pas arriver, pensant que je m'étais peut-être fâché, il sortit de la salle de bain, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette nouée lâchement sur ses hanches. Lorsqu'il vit l'expression de pur douleur que j'affichais, il s'approcha lentement, s'agenouilla devant moi avant de me ravir les lèvres d'un tendre baiser.

-Je suis désolé Dray', j'aurais dû me contrôler...

Tentant de me mettre assis, je grimaçais franchement aux vues de la sensation d'inconfort, avant de le rassurer.

-Ce n'est rien, j'ai bien compris que le vampire en toi avait besoin de cette domination totale, et ce n'était pas si désagréable.

Je m'empourprais vers la fin de la phrase, admettre que j'avais aimé être dominé me conduisait à penser que j'étais réellement une « femelle », déjà que l'enfant que je portais me confortait dans cette idée... Harry vint se coucher auprès de moi, il me hissa sur son torse large avant d'embrasser mes cheveux, mon ventre grogna méchamment, c'est alors qu'il se rappela que moi aussi je devais me nourrir et à présent pour deux, il pencha sa tête en arrière, dévoilant son cou blanc, je le mordis donc sans hésitations, me délectant du sang frais de mon amour, il gémit sourdement sous le plaisir procuré par la morsure. Quand j'eus fini, je léchais la plaie, ne voulant causer une quelconque douleur à mon compagnon, je ne m'en rendis pas compte mais je me rendormis dans ses bras, le serrant comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

* * *

Quand j'ouvris les yeux à nouveau, il n'avait pas bougé, il me sourit doucement et je rougis fortement, quand je jetai un rapide _« tempus »_ je me rendis compte qu'il était quinze heures, je filais à la douche vivement tandis que mon brun s'habillait, l'eau chaude me fit le plus grand bien et le sang de mon amoureux avait grandement atténué la douleur qui me torturait au niveau des fesses. Après ma douche, je partis me vêtir, tentant d'ignorer le regard pervers de mon amant posé sur moi, je choisis un pantalon sur mesure noir, une chemise verte et un polo noir, j'avais étrangement froid. Harry le remarqua bien vite, je le regardais.. Il était si beau dans son jean bleu et son tee-shirt gris pâle, toute sa musculature ressortait grâce au vêtement qui se portait près du corps, quand j'eus fini mon « inspection », je remarquais le sourire moqueur sur les lèvres d'Harry, il s'avança, m'embrassa légèrement avant d'entrecroiser ses doigts aux miens et nous partîmes en direction de la salle à manger, une fois arrivés, nos saluâmes le Lord, assit en bout de table, il lisait ce torchon de Gazette des sorciers, il leva les yeux vers nous avant de descendre son regard à nos mains liées, il sourit légèrement et je rougis à nouveau, cela commençait à devenir une habitude car un Malefoy ne rougit pas ! Harry s'assit et quand je voulus prendre place à ses côtés, il me tira sur ses genoux, sans se préoccuper de mes protestations, il me cala contre son torse, tandis qu'il discutait avec son père de problèmes concernant les mangemorts, les vampires et autres, je rêvassais... Je pensais à la vie que je voudrais avoir, vivre avec Harry, le père de mon enfant, avoir d'autres enfants peut-être, être aimé et aimer en retour, la vie parfaite autrement dit. Au bout d'un moment, je ressentis le besoin de m'isoler, je sortis donc dans le parc entourant le manoir, je marchais doucement quand tout à coup, une tornade rousse me sauta dessus, je reconnus immédiatement Ginny Weasley, quand je lui demandais ce qu'elle faisait là, elle me répondit qu'elle était mangemorte, ELLE. Toujours plaqué au sol par un sortilège de la belette rousse, je l'entendis vaguement me dire de ne pas approcher Harry, qu'il était à elle, qu'ils allaient se marier et que le « bâtard » que j'avais dans mon ventre devait mourir car elle ne pourrait vivre en sachant que son « époux » avait un enfant ailleurs, je paniquais brusquement, ne pouvant pas me dépêtrer du sort qui me retenait prisonnier, elle métamorphosa une branche d'arbre en poignard qu'elle m'enfonça dans le ventre avant de me jeter un sort de mutisme et de poser ma main sur le poignard, ensuite elle hurla, appela à l'aide. Je vis Harry et Tom arriver en courant, Weasley avait les yeux ravagés par les larmes, elle expliqua vaguement qu'elle m'avait entendu parler de mon enfant comme d'une bâtard et que j'avais dit vouloir le tuer, elle aurait soit disant tenté de m'arrêter mais je me serais poignardé sans qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Harry était blanc de rage, il me regarda méchamment avec, semble-t-il, du dégout, le sort de mutisme m'empêchait de dire à quel point tout cela était faux, la douleur rajoutant une difficulté supplémentaire. Harry me lança un sortilège de lévitation avant de me conduire à l'infirmerie, pendant tout le voyage, j'entendis Harry m'insulter, me dire à quel point j'étais horrible et comment j'avais tué SON enfant, il pleurait tellement qu'il avait des difficultés à parler, quand je fus sur le lit, il resta à côté, crachant son venin, m'accusant d'avoir voulu lui faire du mal, me traitant de catin. Quand les medicomages en eurent fini avec moi, ils nous annonçèrent que notre bébé était en vie, qu'il fallait seulement que je me repose.

* * *

Les semaines passaient, je ne pouvais toujours pas parler, à chaque fois que Harry venait me voir c'était pour m'insulter ou me dire à quel point j'étais pathétique, les larmes roulaient sur mes joues à chacune de ses visites. Un jour, Tom vint à mon chevet, il ne paraissait pas fâché contre moi, il me regardait, intrigué puis me demanda de parler, je ne parvint même pas à ouvrir, il avait bien remarqué que je n'arrivais pas à exercer le moindre mouvement, il me raconta comment Weasley se rapprochait de Harry, comment Harry se laissait berner par la rousse et le peu de confiance que la jeune fille lui inspirait. Puis comme une illumination, il tenta un simple _« finite incantatem » _ et je pus enfin retrouver la voix et la liberté de mouvements, je lui racontais tout, ma tristesse quant au peu de confiance que Harry semblait avoir en moi, l'attaque de la folle, le sort de mutisme, l'aveuglement de son fils... Mon amant eut le malheur de venir pendant que je répondais aux questions du Lord sur Ginny Weasley, il vu rouge, Harry m'attrapa au cou, me traina dans le château jusqu'aux cachots où il le lança à terre, je tentais de lui expliquer :

-Harry ! Attends, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, ce n'est pas moi qui ai tenté de tuer notre enfant, c'est la vérité...

-Je ne veux plus t'entendre Malefoy, tu me dégoûtes tu n'es qu'une pute, tu as profité de mon amour pour toi pour le faire encore plus de mal.. Je savais que notre haine entretenue à Poudlard n'allait pas s'effacer comme ça !

-Harry... Regarde mes souvenirs..

-Je suis sûr que tu as trouvé un moyen de les modifier, Ginny n'aurait jamais pû faire ça !

-Pourtant elle l'a fait. Tu sais que je t'aime...

-Arrête de mentir, pour une fois dans ta vie.

Sa voix se brisa sur la dernière partie de la phrase, je ressentais sa tristesse, son désarrois mais il ne voulait pas me croire. Je me sentais trahis, humilié par cette petite peste. Quand le prince referma la porte de la cellule, je m'allongeais sur le côté, regardant son ombre s'éloigner... Je ne laisserais pas notre histoire se terminer comme ça, je me jurais de faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour que Harry ouvre les yeux. Sans réellement m'en rendre compte, je m'endormis sur le sol froid. Je me demandais tout de même pourquoi le Lord n'avait rien fait.

* * *

Un coup de pied dans les côtes me réveilla, je tombais face à des chaussures à talon, relevant la tête, j'aperçus la traîtresse qui me toisait du regard, un sourire mauvais ornant ses lèvres. Je tentais de me relever, mais un autre coup de pieds me cloua au sol, haletant, je lui lançais un regard noir auquel elle répondit par un ricanement. J'espérais de tout cœur que Harry ou Tom arrivent pour m'aider, puis je me rappelais de mes paroles, celles que j'avais dites à mon compagnon quand il avait évoqué ma faiblesse, c'est alors que faisant fit des coups de pieds et autres sorts de douleur, je me relevais, elle sembla soudain prise de panique, je l'attrapais par les cheveux, la plaquant au mur, écrasant sa colonne vertébrale contre la pierre froide. Elle poussa un faible gémissement, j'entendis des pas précipités, croyant à l'arrivée d'Harry, je la décollais du mur, quand l'auteur des bruits de pas arriva, je pus reconnaître Tom, il lança un sort de saucissonnage à la rousse avant de s'avancer dans la cellule.

-Comment vas-tu, jeune Malefoy ?

-Aussi bien que peut aller un prisonnier, enceint et qui vient de se faire traiter de putain par son amant.

-Harry a osé faire ça ? S'insurgea le Lord.

-Il ne me crois pas, il a trop confiance en cette... traîtresse.

-Je n'ai rien pu faire hier, je n'avais jamais vu une telle puissance émerger de mon fils.

-Ce n'est rien... Il ne veut même pas regarder mes souvenirs.

-Je vais faire en sorte de le raisonner. Quant à toi, dit-il en s'adressant à la belette femelle, je vais te consigner dans la chambre qui t'est réservée, au niveau des mangemorts de bas étages, des serviteurs, c'est là qu'est normalement ta place. Quand j'aurais fait entendre raison à mon fils, tu seras jugée et exécutée pour tentative de meurtre sur la personne de l'héritier !

Tom rayonnait d'une lueur sombre, cela me réconforta, peut-être que j'allais enfin pouvoir retrouver mon amour.

...à suivre

* * *

**Voila, c'est fini, espérons que je garde cette poussée d'inspiration encore un moment ! :) Review ? **

**Bisous tout le monde ! ET encore un grand merci à Marie 3**

**Aange-noir **


	7. Chapter 6 avec ou sans toi

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Avec ou sans toi.**

**Coucou les gens, je dois avouer que j'ai eu quelques problèmes pour écrire ce chapitre, j'avais les idées mais pas les mots pour les écrire ... J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira en tout cas je tiens à être claire, ce sera une Happy End mais qui n'arrivera pas maintenant, je dis ça car j'ai reçus de PM pour me demander car les personnes en question ne sont pas fan des death fic et autre, je les salue d'ailleurs, un grand merci à Marie qui comme toujours m'a corrigée ! Bisous**

* * *

Ne voulant nous attarder dans la cellule, Tom lança un _« leviscorpus » _à Ginny, la traîtresse volait au dessus du sol, je les suivis. Nous avons marché assez longtemps avant que le Lord ne s'arrête devant une porte, il l'ouvrit et balança la rousse à l'intérieur, bouclant les fenêtres, enlevant tout ce qui aurait pu lui permettre de se tuer, il lança une batterie de sorts de protection, d'alerte et de surveillance. Quand il eut fini, il se retourna vers moi, un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres, me demandant ce que cela signifiait, il m'annonça seulement que son amant venait d'arriver au manoir, nous sortîmes de la chambre, avant de la barricader. Voldemort me mena jusqu'à un des salons privés du deuxième étage, en entrant, je faillis tomber à la renverse. L'amant du Lord était effectivement là.

-Bonjours Drago, aurais-tu perdu ta langue ?

-S..Se...Severus ? Que fais-tu là ?Bégayais-je.

Il ne put me répondre, la bouche trop occupée par le Lord qui entreprit d'embrasser langoureusement mon parrain. Depuis quand était-il l'amant de Tom, avait-il un quelconque lien de parenté avec Harry ? Secouant la tête, je chassais toutes ces questions, attendant que le professeur de potions daigne me répondre, je l'observais. Je l'avais rarement vu sans ses affreuses robes noires, ne faisant guère attention à son corps, je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point il était fin et musclé. Enfin, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre.

-Drago, ferme ton esprit, tu es une vraie passoire, en tout cas j'espère que ce que tu vois tu plais. Sourit-il, goguenard.

-Alors, si tu as tout vu, tu pourrais peut-être répondre à mes questions ! M'énervais-je légèrement.

-Chut, petit Dragon, ne commence pas à cracher du feu, je vais effectivement répondre à tes interrogations, tout d'abord, je suis l'amant de Tom depuis près de vingt ans, ensuite... Je suis le second père d'Harry, je suis celui qui l'a porté. Soupira-t-il.

-Mais, la légende, Lily et James Potter ?

-Je les ai tué. Dit simplement Tom.

-Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que cette histoire, pourquoi Harry a-t-il une cicatrice, pourquoi as-tu tué les Potter ?

-Harry n'a qu'un glamour, il a prit la place du fils Potter car celui-ci est mort-né, quand Severus a mit Harry au monde, il ne s'appelait pas Harry … Nous avons pris l'habitude de l'appeler ainsi pour qu'il ne se retrouve pas chamboulé, James voyant Lily dépérir, a volé un enfant à saint mangouste, ne se doutant pas un seul instant de l'identité de l'enfant, quand saint mangouste m'a signalé la disparition de mon fils, j'ai longtemps cherché, pendant un an, nous avons ratissé toute l'Angleterre à la recherche de notre enfant. Puis un jours, Sirius Black est venu me voir, il m'a dit que son filleul portait des glamours antiques, les seuls qui ne sont pas à renouveler à chaque heure, les seuls qui durent jusqu'aux dix-huit ans de l'enfant. Il le tenait de James, qui, un jours où il était éméché, lui avait avoué tout. Quand je suis allé à Godric's Hollow, j'ai voulu le récupérer sans faire d'histoire, un ou deux « _doloris » _tout au plus, mais je ne voulais pas les tuer. Mais... James Potter s'est mit devant moi, il a hurlé que Harry était son fils, que je n'étais qu'un fou qui voulait prendre son enfant, Lily Potter comprit enfin de qui venait son enfant, je l'ai toujours remercié intérieurement d'avoir prit soin de Harry... Mais, quand j'ai voulu écarter James de mon chemin, il a dégainé sa baguette, j'ai voulu lui lancer l'_« avada kedavra » _ mais il l'a détourné, Lily a été tuée de plein fouet, mais une minuscule partie s'est dirigée vers l'enfant, je l'ai bien heureusement arrêtée, puis j'ai vu la haine déformer les traits de James, il a lancé un maléfice à Harry, créant la cicatrice, j'ai bien sûr déjoué le maléfice mais la cicatrice est restée, elle ne partira que le jours où les glamours disparaîtrons à leur tours.

-Tu veux dire que Harry ne s'appelle pas Harry et qu'il n'est pas grand, brun, avec les cheveux en batailles et les yeux verts ? Demandais-je, perdu.

-Quand Harry est né, il se prénommait Eden Severus Jedusor, quand les glamours partirons, tu pourras le voir sous sa vraie forme, celle que je vois avec mes yeux pour cause un sortilège de désillusion bien trop épuisant pour que tu puisses l'exercer. En réalité, Eden est brun aux cheveux longs jusqu'aux fesses, il est assez grand et il a les yeux verts émeraudes tachetés de grenat, comme les miens qui sont rouge foncé, il est assez musclé. Plus personne ne l'appelle Eden car nous ne voulions pas qu'il commette une erreur devant Dumbledor, mais il aime toujours autant quand quelqu'un prononce son prénom. Expliqua le Lord.

Puis il ajouta en me faisant un cil d'œil : si tu lui susurres pendant l'amour, je suis sûr qu'il va aimer.

-J'aimerais... Mais je te rappel que c'est fini entre nous, il m'a insulté de catin, je ne suis pas sa pute personnelle, il ne m'a pas cru.. Comment aurais-je pu vouloir tuer notre enfant ? Dis-je avec tristesse.

-Quoi ?! Serverus qui était resté silencieux jusque là se révolta. MON FILS , a osé t'insulter de catin ? Et quelle est cette histoire d'enfant ?

-Parrain... Je suis enceint, je porte l'enfant de Harry, l'héritier des vampires et qui régnera sur les mangemorts après son père... murmurais-je.

-Il pense que tu as voulu tuer ton bébé ? Glapit difficilement Severus, attristé.

-Il...

-Ginny Weasley a tenté de tuer Drago et son enfant, elle s'est arrangée pour faire une minable mise en scène, criant au secours, alors que ton filleul était sous sort de mutisme, il était tellement en colère, aveuglé par sa rage et par cette sotte de traîtresse à son sang, qu'il n'a même pas remarqué que son propre amant était sous sort de mutisme et quand j'ai retiré le sort à Drago quelques temps plus tard, celui-ci m'a raconté ce que la folle a fait et Harry a pensé qu'il avait menti, il l'a traîné aux cachots où j'ai été le récupérer tout à l'heure, enfermant de ce fait la fille Weasley dans une des chambres de serviteurs. Exposa Tom, me coupant par la même occasion.

Severus pleurait silencieusement, il ne pouvait croire que son filleul avait enduré tant de choses avec son fils, il se demandait depuis quand celui-ci n'avait pas bu car il était blanc presque transparent, ne pouvant parlé à cause des sanglots qui le secouaient, il tendit un ersatz à Drago avant que Tom ne vienne contre lui, tentant d'apaiser sa tristesse par de douces caresses. C'est ce moment que choisi Harry pour entrer dans la pièce :

-Père, Papa ! Le traître a dispar... Malefoy ? Harry semblait décontenancé, il regardait d'un côté ses pères, de l'autre côté son ancien amant.

-Harry, vient voir Papa, il faut que l'on parle. Murmura Severus, s'adressant à Harry, puis ses paroles se dirigèrent vers moi. Drago, vas te reposer, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé tous ce que tu viens de vivre.

Sans un regard pour Harry, je partis d'un pas rapide dans la chambre qu'il m'était réservé, le flot des larmes coulait sans discontinuer sur mes joues, je tentais de les essuyer d'un revers de ma main, mais chaque souvenir était trop douloureux, je m'allongeais sur mon lit, une fois y étant arrivé et je tentais de me calmer. Je repensais à mon histoire avec Harry depuis le début, chaque fois que tout allait bien, un événement venait entacher le décors, la première fois c'était sa disparition, la seconde fois notre rupture, et cette fois-ci la pauvre mise en scène de Weasley. De légers coups furent donnés à ma porte, je murmurais vaguement à la personne de s'en aller quand la porte s'ouvrit contrant mon ordre, je vis mon père avancer, toute la prestance, la froideur des Malefoy envolée, il s'avança rapidement jusqu'à moi, et vint se coucher contre moi, m'enserrant dans ses bras, je ressentais toute sa tristesse, son sentiment d'impuissance et le reste. Il n'avait jamais supporté de me voir souffrir, il m'avait toujours apprit à cacher mes sentiments, pour éviter de ressentir de la culpabilité. Il lâcha tout, il me raconta comment quand j'étais petit j'étais son rayon de soleil, que je respirais la joie de vivre, qu'il aimait me réconforter et comment cela l'avait blessé quand en cachant mes sentiments, j'avais aussi appris à cacher ma joie. Il m'embrassa le crane, les joues, le nez avant de respirer profondément dans mes cheveux. Il me tint longtemps comme cela, si longtemps que je m'endormis contre son torse, bercé par les battements de son cœur. Avant de fermer les yeux, je pensais à quelque chose : Et si Harry revenait de lui-même ? Et si il me croyait ?

Rêvant de ce bonheur que je croyais impossible, je basculais au pays des songes, emportant mon père avec moi, mais nous laissâmes derrière nous, tous nos problèmes.

..à suivre

* * *

**voila, c'est fini mais je précise que si je les fait courts c'est pour publier plus souvent ! Review ? please. Bisous ! Aange-noir**


	8. Chapter 7 Aides moi

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Aides-moi**

**Coucou, je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre et je vous annonce que je vais en poster un autre après et ... L'épilogue suivra. Ça me fait bizarre de me dire que tout est fini, mais il y en aura d'autres ne vous inquiétez pas. Sur ce bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews**

* * *

Quand je me réveillais, mon père était parti, je n'en revenais pas … Tout ce qu'il m'avait dit me revenait en tête, il était vrai que durant mon enfance, j'avais beaucoup changé. Quand je me levais, j'entendis un bruissement de papier froissé, je me rendis compte que mon coude appuyait sur une enveloppe, me redressant et dégageant l'objet, je l'examinais. Aucun signe ne montrait si elle m'était destinée ou non, je l'ouvris donc, la curiosité l'emportant. A l'intérieur, il y avait une lettre et un anneau, assez simple mais joli, il semblait être fait de platine, je le posais sur le côté, voulant lire la lettre :

_**Je n'aurais pas dû. Les remords me rongent, tels des ombres, ils surgissent la nuit lorsque je suis seul dans mon lit. L'amour, la peur, la colère... Tous ces sentiments, s'ils sont trop forts nous font faire des choses inconsidérées. L'amitié, lorsqu'elle est trop profonde est comme l'amour : elle rend aveugle. J'ai fait du mal à la personne que j'aimais, que dis-je, que j'aime le plus dans ce monde. J'étais sensé la protéger, mais je n'ai fait que la blesser. Je n'ai pas su l'écouter, je le regrette à présent, je l'ai traité plus bas que terre. Je ne sais que faire pour qu'elle me pardonne, j'aimerais lui montrer à quel point je suis sincère mais je ne sais comment. Je lui offrirais mon royaume, ma fortune, mon cœur sur un plateau pour un mot, une réponse positive. Un engagement immortel je veux lui proposer, mais acceptera-t-il de me garder pour l'éternité ? Je me laisse dépérir, refusant nourriture humaine, ersatz et autres substituts à son sang, je veux lui montrer mon courage, je veux lui montrer que je peux le protéger, que je peux lui offrir un lieu sûr pour lui et notre enfant. Aujourd'hui, j'aimerais lui annoncer que je pars sur le champ de bataille, cet anneau en platine représente le gage de mon amour éternel, j'aimerais que quand je rentre... Il soit à son doigt, brillant fièrement de tout l'amour que je lui porte, brisant les ténèbres qui m'entourent quand je rentrerais dans trois jours.**_

_**Alors, Drago, mon amour, accepte tu de me pardonner, de devenir miens pour l'éternité ? Je ne pensais rien de ce que je t'ai dit, j'ai tué Ginny de mes propres mains, lui arrachant le cœur sans remords, je ne demande qu'une chose, ton pardon même si je doute que mes actions soient pardonnables.**_

_**Je t'aime.**_

_**Harry E. S. Jedusor**_

J'étais abasourdi, je ressentais tellement de douleur dans ces mots, les tâches humides me montrèrent qu'il avait pleuré, j'avais peur. Peur qu'il ne me revienne pas, peur qu'il laisse sa vie sur le champ de bataille, peur de ne pas lui avoir dit je t'aime une dernière fois. D'un autre côté, la pilule n'était pas passée, je n'étais pas une catin ! J'observais de plus près l'anneau, à l'intérieur, trois petits mots étaient écrits : « Je t'aime ». Je me demandais les conséquences qu'auraient mon choix, je ne voulais pas céder trop vite à Harry, je ne voulais pas qu'il me prenne pour un faible et d'une autre côté, je me sentais mal de savoir que mon amour souffrait. Je souffrais moi-même de cette séparation, mais je souffrais d'autant plus quand je me rappelais ses paroles. Je décidais de ne pas porter l'anneau, je voulais une demande en bonnes et dues formes et ensuite, je voulais le faire payer pour le mal qu'il m'avait fait. Je me levais finalement, mettant l'anneau autour de mon cou avec une chaîne en argent. Quand j'eus fini de me préparer, la journée passa avec vitesse affolante, à certains moments j'étais heureux, car la vie m'avait offert un merveilleux cadeau : mon enfant, à d'autres, je pensais à Harry, à la guerre et je le sentais vide de toute joie et totalement déprimé. Le lord était passé dans la journée, me voyant amorphe, allongé en travers de mon lit, il s'approcha de moi, passa sa main dans mes cheveux avant de me poser un ersatz sur la table de nuit et de s'en aller. Je l'avalais, non pour moi car rien de valait le sang de Harry mais pour la petite vie qui grandissait en moi. Je m'endormis le soir, tout habillé étendu devant la cheminée, sur un tapis particulièrement doux et épais. Le deuxième et le troisième jour se passèrent pareillement, j'attendais le retour de Harry tout en le redoutant. Il était 22 heures, je commençais à désespérer quand un faible coup à la porte de ma chambre me fit sursauter, je m'avançais rapidement pour ouvrir au visiteur et ce que je vis me glaça le sang : Harry était devant moi, tenant difficilement sur ses jambes, ses vêtements devenus écarlates, le haut de son armure en peau de dragon était détruit et laissait voir de profondes entailles qui barraient son torse. Il ne prononça que deux mots, mais ils eurent raison de moi : « Aides-moi ». Il s'écroula sur moi, je le tirais à l'intérieur, fermant la porte avant de le faire léviter sur mon lit, une force inconnue m'habitait, j'étais mort d'inquiétude. Je le déshabillais d'un coup de baguette pour voir l'étendue des dégâts, je remarquais alors qu'il portait lui-même une bague à l'annulaire gauche, la même que la mienne, prenant conscience de ce fait, je me rendis compte qu'elle était toujours autour de mon cou, un gémissement de douleur me ramena à la réalité, j'oubliais tout, la mal qu'il m'avait fait, ma déception, les insultes, ses absences. _« Un homme peut supporter une certaine douleur, mais il ne la supportera pas aussi bien chez les autres »_

Mon amant souffrait, je me sentais si mal, je n'aspirais qu'à l'aider, je lui lançais tous les sorts de guérison que je connaissais, tentant par ce biais d'amoindrir sa douleur. J'envoyais un _« Patronus » _à Tom et Severus, demandant de l'aide, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la porte de mes appartements explosa presque, laissant place à un Tom enragé et un Severus blanc comme neige, ce dernier s'agenouilla près de son fils, posant sa main fraîche sur son front, pendant ce temps, Tom pestait contre la témérité de son fils, ce sombre idiot lui avait dit être retourné à Poudlard pour récupérer toutes ses affaires et celles de Drago, il lui avait visiblement menti et il montrait sa colère. Moi, j'étais partagé, j'avais peur et d'un autre côté je lui en voulais d'avoir suivi les troupes au combat, ce n'était pas son rôle, il avait des chefs de guerre pour cela. Vers 3 heures du matin, son état se stabilisa, toutes les blessures externes et internes étaient refermées, aucunes cicatrices n'étaient visibles mais il avait besoin de repos. Ses parents quittèrent la chambre tandis que je m'allongeais à ses côtés, avant de m'endormir, je pris la bague et me la passais à l'annulaire. Je ne voulais plus le perdre.

* * *

Quand je me réveillais, je tombais face à deux émeraudes fatiguées, Harry me regardait tendrement, je me laissais guidé par mon instinct, je l'embrassais doucement, il me saisit brusquement dans ses bras, me faisant basculer sur lui, il enfonça son visage dans mon cou, dérivant dans mes cheveux, il murmurait des paroles n'ayant pas de sens apparent. Au bout d'un moment, il revint vers mon visage, m'embrassant comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain, avec fougue et passion, puis le baiser devint plus doux, amoureux. Il me murmurait des mots d'amour contre les lèvres tandis que je me contentais d'appuyer mon visage contre le siens.

-Mon amour, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement, pardonne-moi. Murmura-t-il.

-Arrête de te faire du mal. Soufflais-je.

-Je t'ai fait du mal, je ne te mérite pas.

-Harry, si tu ne me méritais pas, je ne serais pas là. Lui expliquais-je, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Tu es le plus merveilleux compagnon au monde.

-Tu vires Pouf souffle mon amour ! Riais-je.

Il me suivit dans mon rire, puis il y eut un long silence, je le brisais :

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Comment ça pourquoi toi ?

-Pourquoi m'as-tu transformé cette nuit-là ? Pourquoi m'as-tu fait l'amour ? Pourquoi moi et pas un autre ?

-Je savais que cela devait arriver... Je t'ai choisi toi car je t'aime depuis ma troisième année, tu m'as toujours attiré, nos bagarres étaient une drogue pour moi, j'avais besoin de te toucher. Et toi, pourquoi es-tu venu au rendez-vous ?

-Je ne sais pas... J'étais confiant, je n'avais pas peur, c'est comme si une autre personne me poussait.

-Regrettes-tu cette nuit-là ?

-NON ! Jamais de la vie je ne regretterais cela. C'était … notre union en quelques sortes. Répliquais-je en rougissant.

-En parlant d'union... Tu es d'accord ?

-D'accord pourquoi ? Demandais-je complètement perdu.

-Pour m'épouser...

-Oh … Oui, bien sûr que je suis d'accord. Murmurais-je.

Il m'embrassa longuement, mordillant ma lèvre, la suçant, la léchant. Je voulais célébrer notre union prochaine, je le repoussais et me redressais, le surplombant totalement, j'étais assis à califourchon sur lui, j'entamais un lent mouvement de bassin, ses yeux s'assombrirent quand je murmurais : _« Eden _», j'allais accélérer quand je le vis lancer un informulé sans baguette, nous nous retrouvâmes tout deux nus. Je me rallongeais sur lui, mêlant nos jambes, je continuais de donner des coups de bassin. Nos gémissements emplissaient la pièce, les siens m'excitaient encore plus, je descendis ma main entre nos deux corps, attrapant nos deux phallus rougis, je nous masturbais doucement, je voulais faire durer le plaisir, il passa ses dents sur mon épaule, m'envoyant des frissons dans toute la colonne. Il inversa nos positions, je me retrouvais en dessous, Harry entre mes jambes, je le vis lécher ses doigts, sensuellement, il les descendit humides de salive sur mon torse, m'arrachant de délicieux frissons, arrivant à mon sexe, il passa un doigt sur la fente présente sur mon gland, je me cambrais à la recherche de plus de contact. Nos souffles étaient saccadés, nos gestes imprécis tant l'excitation était grande, il mit sa tête entre mes jambes, plaçant mes pieds à plat sur le lit et glissant un oreiller sous mes reins, il passa sa langue sur mon antre , je criais de plaisir, je le sentis sourire avant de me lécher avec entrain, il essayait de rentrer sa langue en moi au maximum, me procurant frissons et coups de chaud. Quand je n'en pus plus, je tirais doucement sur ses cheveux pour le faire relever la tête, il me prépara rapidement avec ses doigts avant de s'enfoncer en moi d'une poussée, haletant et lui aussi, il amorça de longs mouvements de vas et viens, je l'embrassais à en perdre la tête, je l'aimais, c'était le plus important, nous atteignîmes le septième ciel, criant le nom de l'autre, Harry grogna, le sperme dégoulinait entre mes fesses, Harry le lécha jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus une goutte. Après plus d'une heure de caresses apaisantes, nous nous levâmes et habillâmes rapidement.

Arrivés en bas, dans le salon privé des parents d'Harry, Severus fit heureux de voir nos doigts entrelacés, Tom nous félicita. Peut-être que j'allais enfin pouvoir être heureux.

.. À suivre

* * *

**Alors, c'était comment ? La suite ce soir normalement et au pire des cas demain ... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, en bien ou en mal .. Bisous Aange-noir. ET merci à Marie.**


	9. Chapter 8 le temps passe

**Chapitre 8 :**

**Le temps passe...**

**Re coucou, me voilà donc avec le chapitre 8, l'epilogue arrive, ma correctrice n'est pas une machine elle ne fait pas ça en 5minutes mais ça arrive ! En tout cas je tiens à vous faire part d'une bonne nouvelle, une fanfic que j'écris en secret depuis septembre est bientôt finie, quand elle le seras, je posterais normalement 1chp par jours elle en fera 8 ou 9 je pense ^^ ce sera bien sûr une HP/DM !**

* * *

Les jours, les semaines, les mois passèrent à une vitesse affolante, nous étions le 1er mai et la guerre battait son plein, Harry dirigeait les armées d'une main de fer, menant son peuple à la victoire dans de nombreuses batailles. Nous filions le parfait amour malgré les disputes, vous connaissez la réconciliation sur l'oreiller ? Tom présenta enfin Severus au monde comme son amant, et son prince consort, le couple veillait, bienveillant sur nous, mon ventre grossissait, je ressemblais officiellement à une baleine... J'étais passé par tout : les sautes d'humeurs, les nausées, les envies... J'étais devenu légèrement nymphomane sur les bords … Aujourd'hui serait la dernière bataille, nous étions dans le parc de Poudlard, Harry ne savait pas que j'étais là car sinon il m'aurait renvoyé à la maison illico presto ! Les élèves de Poudlard nous faisaient face, au moment où Dumbledor voulut lancer l'attaque, Pomfresh traversa la limite, rejoignant notre camp, puis, une foule d'élève de toutes maisons confondues firent de même. La quasi-totalité des Serpentards nous avaient rejoints, un certain nombre de Serdaigles et de Gryffondors également mais très peu de Pouf souffle. Le vieux fou fut celui qui lança le premier sort, un sortilège de découpe à l'encontre d'un mangemort de basse classe, celui-ci se protégea et la bataille commença, mes forces étaient dirigées vers Harry, je tentais pas tous les moyens de le protéger des sorts mineurs qui se dirigeaient vers lui, je fus touché d'un _« stupefix » _mais je fus bien vite debout avec l'aide de Severus, un sortilège de runes protégeait mon ventre, je ne craignais pas pour la vie de mon enfant avec toutes les protections que Tom m'avait apposé. Mon gros ventre ne me gênait pas plus que cela, ça déconcentrait mes adversaires de voir un homme enceint et de plus sur un champ de bataille. Les corps jonchaient déjà le sol, je reconnus vaguement Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks et Colin Crivey. Vers minuit, un duel opposa Tom et Dumbledor, Harry s'était caché près de son père, voulant le protéger, pendant que j'aidais Severus à soigner les blessures bénignes des mangemorts. Tout se déroula très vite, Voldemort se retrouva entravé par des lianes sorties de nulle part et alors que Dumbledor allait lancer le sortilège de mort sur le Lord, Harry sortit de la cachette et tua le vieux fou. Les alliés de Dumbledor se rendirent et furent emprisonnés, quand mon amant me vit, il fonça sur moi, je fermais les yeux, par peur de ce qui allait se passer par la suite mais rien n'arriva, mon vampire était devant moi, il me fixa un instant avant de me prendre dans ses bras, me blottissant contre son torse, je respirais fortement son odeur, j'avais eu tellement peur de le perdre... Le brun me transplana directement au manoir, il fit couler un bain magiquement, nous déshabilla et me glissa dedans avant de se mettre derrière moi, pendant plus d'une heure, grâce à un sort pour que l'eau reste chaude, Harry me câlina tendrement, m'embrassant doucement, tentant d'oublier les douloureuses images de morts, de la guerre et autre. Je le lavais calmement avant d'en faire de même pour moi. Une violente douleur me prit au ventre, je me pliais en deux, Harry prit peur, il me sortit de la baignoire, m'entourant rapidement d'un peignoir avant de m'allonger sur le lit. Soudain, la douleur revint et un liquide se répandit sur les draps, Harry verrouilla magiquement la porte à l'aide d'une incroyable batterie de sorts. Je compris alors et lui aussi, il courut à la salle de bain chercher une bassine d'eau, des serviettes et prit une couverture dans l'armoire. Il ouvrit mon peignoir, me couvrit à l'aide de la couverture, il releva mes jambes et attendit, j'hurlais régulièrement de douleur, il me murmurait des encouragements. Après de longues heures de souffrance, le bébé arriva, Harry l'accueillit avec une serviette, il le lava et vérifia que tout allait bien, cinq doigts partout, il respirait, il criait, tout allait bien. Mon amour m'annonça avec bonheur que c'était un fils, il me posa le posa le petit garçon sur le torse, il était magnifique, nous décidâmes de l'appeler Scorpius Drago Jedusor. Quand tout fit fini, le sang nettoyé et que je fus couvert, Harry enleva les sorts sur la porte, ses parents qui avaient voulu savoir si tout allait bien après la bataille et qui ne se doutaient en rien que leur petit fils étaient en train de venir au monde, attendaient anxieusement devant la porte close, ils entrèrent en trombe. Severus regardait avec émerveillement le petit paquet que je serais contre moi, Tom m'embrassa sur le front, prit son fils dans ses bras et partit contacter mon père. Mon parrain s'assit à côté de moi, me caressant les cheveux, je lui mis le bébé dans les bras et je vis tout de suite le papi complètement gaga de son petit-fils. Quand mon père arriva, je vis les larmes dans ses yeux, il observait son bébé qui avait à présent le siens, je lui montrais Scorpius et il rit à l'entente de son nom, répliquant que tous les Malfoy avaient un nom original. J'étais au comble du bonheur.

/

Il se passa trois mois, et le 1er Août, alors qu'Harry venait de redevenir Eden, nous nous mariâmes. Le matin, je confiais Scorpius à son parrain, Evan Rosier avant de sortir en compagnie de Severus et de mon père pour me préparer. J'étais anxieux, excité mais extrêmement heureux, je revêtis une robe gris perle, comme mes yeux, brodée de fils d'or, le blason des Malfoy était dessiné sur ma manche droite tandis que celui des Jedusor était présent sur ma manche gauche. Quand il fallut nous rendre à l'autel, je cru mourir tellement mon cœur battait vite, mais ce serait un comble de mourir pour un vampire ! Le décor était enchanteur, le mariage se passait en plein air, des fleurs recouvraient les arches présentes sur le chemin que j'allais emprunter, j'entendis Evan m'appeler et me fourrer Scorpius dans les bras, il me ressemblait beaucoup, les mêmes cheveux blonds que les miens, les mêmes traits fins mais deux yeux verts semblables à ceux de son père, je l'embrassais avant de le redonner à son gardien. Quand je vis Harry, debout devant l'autel, tous mes doutes se dissipèrent, je n'avais plus peur, j'allais épouser l'homme que j'aimais. Quand j'arrivais devant l'autel, le magicien commença :

-Eden Severus Jedusor, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux, Drago Lucius Malfoy ici présent ?

-Oui je le veux.

-Bien, Drago Lucius Malfoy, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux, Eden Severus Jedusor ici présent ?

-Oui je le veux.

-Par la magie, les anciens, les runes et le sang vampire, je vous bénis et vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Harry me sauta littéralement dessus, m'embrassant avec tant d'amour et passion que la moitié des invités se demandèrent s'il n'allait pas me violer sur place. Une grande fête eut lieu, les plus grands représentants du monde magique étaient là, il me fit danser longtemps puis nous nous occupâmes de notre petit soleil. Chaque femme qui le voyait devenait complètement folle de notre enfant, elles voulaient toutes le tenir, l'embrasser etc... Et Scorpius riait devant tant d'attention. La fête continua jusqu'à tard dans la nuit mais vers minuit, Harry et moi sommes partis pour notre lune de miel, jugeant Scorpius trop petit pour voyager, nous avions décidé qu'elle se déroulerait au manoir, Harry m'emmena directement dans la chambre, l'atmosphère était chaude, je me sentais si excité, j'étais enfin l'époux d'Harry, _« époux »_ un mot si doux pour signifier tant de choses, mon amour me poussa sur le lit, il nous avaient déjà dénudés et son excitation se pressa déjà contre mon antre, il me pénétra lentement, me murmurant cent fois son amour pendant l'opération, les coups de reins se firent rapides et désespérés, nous atteignîmes rapidement la jouissance. Durant cette nuit nous fîmes l'amour de nombreuses fois, ne se passant pas du corps de l'autre... C'était comme ça, je l'aimais.

… A suivre

* * *

**Alors ? ... Review please ? Bisous Aange-noir et toujours merci à Marie !**


	10. Epilogue Une éternité

**Épilogue :**

**Une éternité**

**C'est fini, voici l'Epilogue... J'espère que cette fanfic vous a plu, j'ai pris du temps pour l'écrire et j'y ai pris du plaisir ! **

* * *

Voilà, je viens de vous raconter mon histoire, mais vous ne savez pas tout : Pendant ces 180 ans, nous avons eu le temps de faire plein d'autres choses, Scorpius, qui est maintenant un magnifique vampire, s'est lié à Evan Rosier il y a 160 ans, chose que je pensais improbable. Tom et Severus ont « prit leur retraite » il y a 70 ans, se retirant dans une maison côté moldu, savourant l'éternité ensemble. Nous avons eu d'autres enfants... En comptant Scorpius, nous en avons 8 : Elena, 114 ans, est le portrait craché de Harry, mêmes cheveux bruns, les yeux rouges de son grand père et le visage de Harry en plus féminin bien sûr, elle s'est liée avec Blaise Zabini. Maxime et Lucien, les jumeaux ont 100 ans, ils sont pires que les jumeaux Weasley et sont tellement inséparables qu'ils ont épousé des jumelles Françaises : Karine et Léa. Léonard, 70 ans est un chef de guerre. Et enfin, les triplées : Kathleen, Maureen et Angeline, qui ont 18 ans, elles sont les plus jeunes et les plus chouchoutées bien sûr, quand je repense à ma vie qui est déjà passée et à l'éternité qu'il me reste, je me dis que je n'aurais aimé être avec personne d'autre que Harry. Le jour de la bataille, il y eut de nombreux morts mais il y eut aussi une nouvelle vie : Scorpius. Même si certaines vérités sont parfois difficiles à entendre, même si le monde que l'on croit connaître n'est pas réellement ce que l'on croit, si on a trouvé la personne qu'on aime, la plus **sanglante **des **vérités** ne sera pas si terrible qu'on le pense. Avec Harry à mes côtés, je n'aurais pu rêver une meilleure vie.

FIN

* * *

**Nous nous retrouverons sur une autre fic, je suis motivée en ce moment ! Alors, comment trouvez vous la vie de Drago ? Bisous Aange-noir et ... Merci à Marie**


End file.
